Siempre has sido tú
by Anna Mariea F
Summary: No importa a cuantos has creido amar, lo importante, es que al final, encuentras a tu verdadero amor aunque siempre estuvo allí. -Te amo, no sé desde cuando, pero siempre has sido tú al que he amado.


_Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la historia es mía._

* * *

Para la pequeña Isabella Swan de doce años los cuentos donde el chico se enamora de la chica y viceversa si existían y todos los días le pedía al cielo- o una estrella que la nombró como su abuela- que pudiera encontrar a su alma gemela, a esa persona que sin importas los defectos o lo bipolar que fuera la amara cada día más.

Pero lo que Isabella o mejor llamada Bella, no sabía, era que el proceso para encontrar ese amor se tiene que sufrir pero a veces ese sufrimiento valdrá la pena.

* * *

_**Cinco años después.**_

Cosa que Bella Swan odiaba más que la impuntualidad era que la despertaran como si el mundo se estuviera acabando, y eso justamente, era lo que estaba haciendo sus mejores amigas Alice Brandon y Rosalie Hale.

Eran mejores amigas desde los doce años, juntas pasaron de todo, primer amor, primer corazón roto y hasta las tres tuvieron su periodo el mismo día, para ellas la palabra de mejores amigas se quedaba corta, era hermanas y nadie iba a quitarles eso.

-Hermosa Bella, es hora de levantarse.-La pobre castaña solo gruñía por la interrupción de su sueño.

-Chicas las quiero, pero déjenme dormir.-Bella, se tapó la cara con las almohadas rogando para que sus amigas la dejaran en paz.

-No Isabella Swan.- La pobre castaña sabía que había perdido esta batalla, porque cuando su rubia amiga Rosalie o como le decía Rose, decía todo su nombre no había oportunidad de negarse más.- Este es nuestro último año de secundaria y tenemos que enseñarle a cierto mastodonte lo hermosa y valiosa que eres.

-Eso es jugar sucio chicas, ahora fuera que me bañaré.

Alice y Rose, salieron con una sonrisa de victoria a lo que Bella se molestó más.

-Tener amigas para esto.

-¡Te escuchamos Isabella y se que nos amas!

La castaña sólo bufó y se dirigió al baño pensando en que su vida sin esas locas no sería vida.

-¿Se puede saber cuál es la prisa de que lleguemos temprano al instituto?

Después de que Bella saliera del baño, Alice y Rose ya tenían sobre la cama la ropa que se iba a poner y como se iba a maquillar, solo para que "él" quedara babeando y lamentándose por haber sido un idiota con su amiga.

Era tanta la euforia que tenía que ni la dejaron desayunar y solo se pudo despedir de sus padres con un adiós los quiero.

-Ya te dijimos Belly Bells, para que el idiota de Jacob se lamente el haber sido un idiota y meterse con tu amiga.

Si, el novio o más bien dicho ex novio de Bella, se emparejó con Jessica Stanley.

Jessica y Bella, no eran las mejores amigas pero si eran amigas de las que se contaban cosas y bromeaban entre ellas.

Jacob Black era el chico bromista y "simpático" del instituto. Desde un principio congeniaron con Bella, aunque ella pensara que era raro, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta que eso era lo que le agradaba de él, que no era como el típico chico.

Poco a poca la camarería que había entre los dos se convirtió en atracción, para Bella, Jacob era su hombre perfecto, su príncipe de su cuento de amor.

Los demás decían que eran la pareja perfecta, los dos siempre sonrientes, bromistas pero que Bella era el límite de Jacob, ella lo mantenía serio cuando debía de serlo, hasta decía que la hermosa castaña había atrapado al chico grandote y bromista y lo había hecho más maduro.

Los dos se decían cuanto se amaban y que eran el alma gemela del otro, hasta ya tenían planeado casarse cuando se graduaran de la universidad, Jacob quería ser un abogado y Bella una muy jovial odontóloga. Pero como en todo cuento de hadas hay un defecto, el joven era extremadamente celoso y como sabrán eso no llevó a nada bueno.

Hubo gritos, insultos y lágrimas hasta que el joven le pidió tiempo a Bella, ella se sentía devastada pero más porque su novio no confiaba en ella y si en una papel en el casillero de él donde le decía que no sabía a quien tenía como novia y que no se sorprendiera si le salía con una infidelidad.

La pobre Bella pasó semanas siendo un zombi, actuaba por inercia y apenas y comía, sus amigas estaban preocupadas por ella. Pero lo que terminó destruyendo el herido corazón de la castaña, es ver que el "tiempo" de Jacob tenía nombre y apellido.

Desde ese día Bella decidió que no iba a llorar por él por más que todavía lo quisiera. Así pasó un año y ellos pasaban a la par del otro y no se dirigían la palabra, pero el joven miraba a la castaña con arrepentimiento pero el orgullo de ella no le permitía volver a hablarle.

Lo que la destruyó más fue ver a Jacob coquetear con su "amiga" Jessica y hasta le dijeron que estaban en proceso de noviazgo, eso fue lo que terminó de quebrar su corazón y se alejó tanto de ella como de él.

Estuvieron más de un año sin hablarse hasta que llegó el día del cumpleaños de Jacob, ella no sabía si felicitarlo y dejó su orgullo y tímidamente lo felicitó; el joven decía que ese era su mejor regalo de cumpleaños, pero la castaña seguí con su actitud fría por lo cual sus amigas hicieron el plan "Muere perro" y arreglaron a la castaña para que lo dejara babeando en el último años de colegio.

-Ya te dijimos Bella, tienes que dejar a ese perro sarnoso llorando por ser un idiota contigo.- Bella solo bufó pero vio que se asomaban los novios de sus mejores amigas y su otro amigo.

Emmett McCarthy, era el novio de Rose, 1.90, musculoso, atemorizante pero con alma de niño.

Jasper Whitlock, rubio , 1.80, era el novio de la pequeña Alice, caballeroso y el calmante de la alocada pequeña.

Y Edward Cullen, 1.85, con nariz recta, mandíbula masculina, fornido pero no como Emmett, y ojos color verdes esmeralda que hacían sonrojar a Bella y ella no entendía porque.

-Hola hermosa.- Le saludó el cobrizo y Bella solo se sonrojó por el adjetivo.

-Hola horrible.-El cobrizo se empezó a reír y sus amigos los miraban con ojos picarones porque sabían que ahí había una gran atracción aunque la castaña no lo quisiera ver.

-Me hieres Swan, sabes que soy sexy.-Edward le guiñó un ojo y Bella sonrojada rodó los ojos.

-Deja de engañarte solo y vamos a clase.-Todos empezaron a reír y se fueron para sus aulas pero nadie vio la mirada tierna del cobrizo hacia la castaña.

El día resultó tranquilo para los jóvenes hasta que Jacob se acercó a Bella lo que hizo que Edward gruñiera porque él no confiaba en el chucho como le decía.

-Hola Bella, que linda te ves hoy.

-Gracias Jacob.-Bella se sentía un poco incómoda con la presencia del joven Black y el cobrizo, ya que no era secreto que no se agradaban.

-Este… Bella… bueno quería saber… si bueno… querías salir conmigo mañana, creo que tenemos que hablar sobre algunas cosas.-Bella se quedó en shock y Edward solo gruñó sabiendo que eso no iba a terminar bien, ya que Bella todavía tenía sentimientos hacia Jacob.

-Está bien Jake, nos vemos mañana.-Le contestó Bella con una sonrisa, lo cual provocó que Jake sonriera más y Edward quedara con la boca abierta.

-Bella tú…

-Mira Edward no seas igual que Alice y Rose, se que Jake cometió un error pero le veo interés en arreglar las cosas y pues, creo que le daré otra oportunidad.-Eso último dejó al cobrizo estupefacto.

-Sabes algo Bella, él te herirá y no lo digo porque no te quiera ver feliz, es solo que lo se, pero siempre puedes contar conmigo.-Dicho eso, abrazó a Bella.

Bella no sabía identificas las sensaciones que tenía al abrazar a Edward y le daba temor averiguarla, ella estaba segura que todavía amaba a Jacob.

Pasaron los días y Jacob cada vez era más atento con Bella y eso la emocionaba, pero no tanto como ella pensaba, cada día sentía que su corazón latía rápidamente cuando estaba acerca de Edward, pero descartada cualquier sentimiento amoroso porque creía que era por la emoción de que podía volver con Jacob.

-Bella amor, salgamos este fin de semana.-El joven Jacob le pidió mientras hacía un puchero que para la castaña era demasiado adorable para negarse.

-Si me lo pides con esa cara es imposible negarme.

Lo que Bella no esperaba era que Jacob la besara ¡Y vaya beso!

Ese beso hizo que la castaña se sintiera confusa, si, quería que Jacob la besara pero quería sentir otra cosa, quería sentir que el beso fuera romántico pero en ese beso solo era deseo, nada más y eso le preocupó porque empezaba a sentir que Jacob solo quería tener relaciones sexuales con ella y eso no le gustó.

-Jacob… creo que...-Bella empezó a alejarse de Jacob- debemos parar.

-¿Por qué Bella? Nos amamos, que mejor que hacer lo que tanto has guardado para que sea un momento especial entre los dos y así nos demostremos cuanto nos amamos.

-No creo que deba ser así Jacob- Por lo visto para Bella lo que más temía se cumplió. Jacob no la amaba, lo único que tenía era deseo y en cuanto se quitara ese deseo el amor que se supone que tienen desaparecerá.

En ese momento es que para Bella todo quedó claro, no amaba a Jacob, amó la relación que tuvieron pero ya no sentía nada por él pero si estaba empezando a tener sentimientos por cierto cobrizo descarada y con un ego más grande que él.

-Jacob… creo que los dos confundimos todo esto, no te amo-Jacob abrió los ojos por la declaración de la castaña-es más tú tampoco me amas, confundiste tus estúpidas hormonas con amor, así que te aconsejo que o uses tu mano o a una puta porque yo no seré la tuya.

-Pero amor…

-Amor nada Jacob, no soy y ya no seré tu amor. Adiós.

La castaña se alejó sintiéndose aliviada y bien con ella misma, porque había cerrado un capítulo de su vida.

Ahora lo complicado era como hacer que Edward se fijara en ella en un plan amoroso y no de amistad.

Así que solo le quedó una opción:

-Alice… reunión en mi casa en diez minutos, llama a Rose.

* * *

-Isabella… déjame ver si entendimos… Amaste a Jacob pero ya no, y te confundiste pensando que lo amabas a él pero lo que amabas era su relación y ahora quien te mueve el piso es nada y nada menos que Edward Cullen.

Tanto Alice y Rose solo quedaban viendo a Bella mientras les contaba sus sentimientos y sus descubrimientos, pero Bella jamás se esperó la reacción de sus amigas.

-Si, exactamente es así.

-¡LO SABÍAMOS! Sabíamos que te gustaba Edward pero como eres una terca de primera te encerraste en que amabas al chucho y no te gustaba Edward, pero eso mi querida Bells es buena noticia porque el gran Eddie babea por ti.

La castaña se sorprendió, ya que su amigo cobrizo era todo un rompe corazones, y no era un santo y ella... pues ella era un ratoncita de biblioteca como él le decía.

-Chicas… no estoy segura de eso. A Edward le gustan altas, cuerpo como el de Rose y rubias.

-No seas tonta Isabella, pueda ser que él haya andado con oxigenas- comentario que hizo que Rose quedara viendo mal a Alice- lo siento Rose, tú no eres oxigena-Alice hizo un puchero.-Continuando, Edward está que BABEA por ti, lo decimos por la forma en que te mira y te sigue como perrito faldera y mencionando como se ponía cuando hablabas de Jacob.-Las dos amigas dela castaña arrugaron la cara al mencionar el nombre de Jacob.

La castaña se haló el cabello como signo de desesperación por no saber como darle a entender a Edward que ella babea-literalmente- por él.

-¡TENGO UNA IDEA!- Alice chilló y tanto Rose como Bella la quedaron viendo extrañada.

-Y ¿Cuál es tu súper plan para que Edward sepa que a Bella se le moja el dulce por él*?

-Solo déjenmelo a mí y verán que soy brillante.

* * *

-La mataré. La mataré.

La castaña no dejaba de susurrar. Ya que tenía ganas de estrangular a su amiga más pequeña de estatura.

Alice había decidido ir a Port Angeles para una "caminata" entre las seis: Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Bella y Edward.

El plan original era ir a desayunar todos juntos, recorrer la ciudad y Alice no sería Alice sino hubiera mencionado ir de compras, ir al cine y luego cenar. Esos "eran" los planes originales, pero sorprendentemente Emmett llamó diciendo que tenía malestar estomacal, que una comida le había caído mal, bla, bla, lo raro de la situación que a Emmett jamás le había hecho daño una comida y Rose dijo que se quedaba cuidando a su osito.

Jasper disque estaba con fiebre y no podía salir y Alice que tenía migraña y así no podía salir.

Así que eso dejaba a Bella y Edward solos, lo cual ponía nerviosa a Bella.

-Si no quieres ir no vamos Bella, no te obligaré.

El ojiverde esta igual o más nervioso que la castaña, sabía que Bella habías rechazado a Jacob porque ya no lo amaba pero eso no quitaba la posibilidad de que lo rechazara a él también, porque aunque sonara loca pero se estaba enamorando de esa dulce chica, que su sonrisa le alegraba hasta el día más nefasto y su perfume personal hacía que la persiguiera como un perro persigue a su dueño. Pero de algo estaba seguro, de que iba a enamorar a Isabella Swan lo iba a hacer, pero la desventaja que tenía era su fama de ser muy "amable" con las chicas, pero desde que se dio cuenta que la chica que valía la pena era Bella, dejó atrás sus conquistas y se concentró en la mujer que para él iba a ser su amor verdadero.

-Si quiero ir Edward, es solo que estaba pensando que como seguirán los chicos.

Aunque los dos sabían que era una gran mentira la enfermedad de sus amigos, ninguno dijo nada, ya que estaban decididos a que decirle al otro lo que sentían.

Hicieron lo que Alice planeó, desayunaron y empezaron a recorrer la ciudad, Bella estaba contenta de lo que había planeado Alice y cada vez que miraba a Edward el corazón se le aceleraba más de lo normal y Edward sentía que nada más había al ver a Bella sonreír.

Pasaron la tarde entre risas y tonteras por parte del cobrizo, y en un momento de impulso, Edward agarró la mano de Bella, lo que hizo que ella se sonrojara pero no lo soltó sino más bien le dio un apretón cosa que hizo dichoso al cobrizo.

Ya para el atardecer, Edward estaba decidió que le confesaría a Bella así que la llevó a un lago que estaba cerca para que pudieran ver el atardecer.

Bella notaba a Edward nervioso y eso hacía que ella también lo estuviera.

Ya cuando estaban en lago, Edward abrazó a Bella por la espalda pero no vió el sonroja y la sonrisa tonta de la muchacha.

-Bella-la llamó- hay algo que quiero decirte.-La castaña se puso nervioso pero más que todo se aterró porque pensó que el cobrizo le diría que ya no quería ser amiga de él y eso le iba a romper el corazón.

-Dime Edward.

"Aquí vamos" pensó el cobrizo.

-Te contaré que me estoy enamorando de la chica más bella y especial del mundo.-Eso hizo que el corazón de la castaña se rompiera en miles de pedazos, ya que sabía que no tenía esperanzas con el cobrizo.

-Ella debe ser muy especial para enamorar al gran Edward Cullen.-Bella estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no llorar.

-Lo es- el cobrizo puso una mirada de ternura al pensar en su enamoramiento, cosa que hizo que el corazón de Bella se rompiera más, pero ella desconocía que el enamoramiento de joven era ella misma.

-Es la chica más especial que he conocido.

Levantó la barbilla de Bella para que lo mirara a los ojos- me encantan sus sonrojos, sus ojos, sus hermosas y adorables pecas, su nariz respingona y los gestos tan adorables que hace cuando no le agrada algo, me encantas sus labios y sus hermosos ojos color chocolate que hacen que te pierdas en ellos- para ese entonces el corazón de la castaña estaba que se salía del pecho de ella y las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos, lágrimas que el cobrizo secaba con amor y ternura.

-Pero ¿Sabes lo que en verdad amo de ella?-Bella negó con la cabeza mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de salir porque según ella esto era un sueño.-Amo su gran y bello corazón, que no juzga sin conocer y ama sin saber y espero que algún día yo sea dueño de ese corazón, porque yo Isabella Swan te amo.

Bella sentía que estaba en un sueño, en su propio cuento de hadas, cuando habló, las palabras le salieron en un susurro debido al llanto.

-Eso no será posible.-Edward bajó la mirada para que no viera el dolor en sus ojos al escuchar a Bella decir eso-Edward mírame- Él levantó la mirada- eso no será posible porque ya lo tienes, desde cuando no lo sé, pero… también te amo.

Edward no podía creer lo que su castaña le estaba diciendo. La levantó y empezó a dar vueltas con ella mientras su hermosa Bella reía por la locura de él.

-¡Edward me estoy mareando!-Chilló Bella mientras seguía riéndose.

-Lo siento.- La paró enfrente de él y la quedó viendo con devoción y poco a poco se acercaba para hacer algo que ha querido hacer desde hace mucho tiempo: Besarla.

Ese beso para Bella, sintió que se entregaban todo el amor que se sentía, no sabía desde cuando, pero ella sentía que allí estaba.

Cuando terminaron de besarse, él le acunó la cara y con sus ojos más verdes y brillantes que siempre le preguntó:

-Isabella Swan ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi novia?

-Para mi será todo un gusto.

-Te amo mi hermosa Bella, desde que me miraste con esos hermosos ojos supe que tú serías el amor de mi vida.

-También te amo, no sé desde cuando, pero siempre has sido tú al que he amado.

* * *

***Mojar el dulce significa que babea por él. **

**HOLAAAAA GUAPURAS DE MI CORAZÓN :3 ¡Volví! \o/ Siento haberme perdido pero terminé la universidad tarde, después vinieron las fiestas (Que espero las hayan pasado de lo mejor con su familia y seres queridos) y también me dediqué a dormir un buen tiempo porque terminé agotada y enferma de las clases T.T pero aquí estoy con un pequeño one shot. Si son tan amorosas de dejarme un review con sus comentarios, para saber qué tal les pareció :D**

**Que pasen un lindo fin de semana.**

**Besos :***


End file.
